waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Adventures of Erika and Mr. Mouse
The Adventures of Erika and Mr. Mouse is a 2019 animated package film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film consists of two segments – the first is based on the 1698 Works by The Little Good Mouse by French author Madame d'Aulnoy, and the second is based on the 1881 short story "The Prince and the Pauper," called Edward VI of England in the film, by American author Mark Twain. and the sequel to The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949). Segments As the film's animated segments are based on literary works, they are both introduced in live-action scenes set in a library as a framing device. The first segment is introduced and narrated by Michael Peña, and the second segment is introduced and narrated by Kevin Kline. Mark Twain issued an album called The Prince and the Pauper featuring Kline in 2019 to tie in with the release of the film. The Little Good Mouse This segment is based on The Little Good Mouse (1698) by Madame d'Aulnoy. A king and queen were in love and happy, and made their entire kingdom happy. Nearby lived a cruel king, who heard of their joy and attacked them. The king went to fight him but was killed and defeated. The cruel king then captured the dead king's queen. Because she was to have a child, he threatened to kill but actually intended to marry her child, if a daughter, to his son. He consulted a fairy, who encouraged the queen and told the cruel king that the child would be a beautiful and accomplished daughter; the king said if it were not true, he would kill both mother and child. A mouse came into the queen's tower cell one night and danced, amusing her. Although she received only three peas a day, she gave one to the mouse. She found a cooked partridge for herself on the table. She exchanged the peas for better food this way, but feared for her child. Finding the mouse playing with straw, she wove a basket and rope from them, to lower the child once born. One day, she saw an old woman there. The woman offered to help her if she would throw her the mouse, which she loved to eat; the queen refused, and the woman stalked off. The baby was born, and the queen named her Joliette and went to lower her. The mouse jumped in the basket, and the queen told it that if she had sacrificed it, she might have saved her baby. The mouse turned into the fairy and offered to care for the child. She lowered the baby, and climbed down the rope as a mouse; then, in distress, she climbed back up, because her enemy had stolen the princess. Meanwhile, the jailer went to the king with the news the baby had been born. The king came. The queen told him a fairy had taken it. He took her to the woods to hang her, but the fairy made her invisible, and they escaped. Fifteen years later, they heard that the prince was to marry a turkeyherd. Going to see, they found the ugly prince arguing with the beautiful turkeyherd, while her turkeys trampled the jewels and fine garments he had given her. The fairy talked with her, and realized she was the princess. She dressed her in fine clothing and went to tell the queen. The king heard that the turkeyherd was refusing his son, and sent for her. His soldiers were astounded to find her dressed as she was, but brought her, and the king ordered her to love his son. She refused, and they decided to shut her up in a tower. The mouse crept into their bedrooms and bit them while they slept. When they met, they were in a rage, and killed each other. The fairy freed the princess and spoke to the people. They agreed to take her as their queen. The fairy brought her a handsome prince to be her king, and they married. The Prince and the Pauper The second segment is based on "The Prince and the Pauper" by Mark Twain. Although the film introduces the story as Edward VI of England, later individual releases retained the story's original title. (As a short story, "The Prince and the Pauper" with other stories, not as a single volume as pictured in the film.) However, the good king has fallen ill, and his captain of the guards, plundered and terrorized the country in the king's name. One day, when Erika, Erika father and Erika cat, three beggars are trying to get money for some food, dream of "living like a king", captain of the guard's carriage passes, having stolen much food from the people of London, and burying the three heroes in the snow. The hungry Erika cat sees a sausage stand out from the carriage and begins to chase, pursuing it into the castle of the king. As Erika knocks on the door to get his cat back, one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the Prince Edward. Captain lectures the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real prince: taking his classes with his teacher. While teaches the prince about trigonometry, the prince looks out the window at the children playing in the snow. The prince, being discovered by his teacher, is mocked by his valet. The prince plays at provoking valet, while the teacher is distracted while writing on the blackboard, to the point that valet inadvertently hits the teacher, resulting in the teacher sending valet out of the room, returning both to their studies. Then, the Prince hears Captain, who is roughly handling Erika and Erika cat. The prince orders them to be brought to him right away. Captain kicks Erika through the door, and forces Erika cat out of the castle. While in the king's palace, Erika inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Prince's head. Erika and the Prince both realize that they are entirely alike in appearance. The prince tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then going to bed early. So, when looking at the two in the mirror they realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the prince reassures the beggar saying that to rule requires only two things: "That's a splendid idea, I'm glad I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true prince with his real ring. Disguised as a beggar, the prince tricks Captain into him leaving the palace. He meets Erika father and Erika cat but finds that he can't recognize them at all. Meanwhile, Erika is challenged with the prince's studies. While the prince is trying to make a dog play with him by throwing a bone, a pack dogs chase him and the prince flees. Witnessing a couple of soldiers trying to steal a chicken from Scullery Maid and her two children peter and jane, the prince orders them to return the chicken but is humiliated. The children explain that for years the soldiers take away their food and belongings in the name of the king. When a carriage containing the village's stolen food goes by, the real prince stops it, showing the real ring. All bow to the Prince as he returns their food. The soldiers attempt to stop the prince, thinking that he is a mere beggar, but fail when he escapes. Meanwhile in the castle, one of the soldiers tells Captain that one of the beggars had the royal ring. Captain is alarmed knowing then that the prince was cast out, and may see the corruption and theft going on outside. The soldier mocks Captain saying that the captain is going to be punished dearly for it, but Captain answers that the prince won't if Erika becomes the real one. The beggar, dressed as the prince, is called by teacher and told that he must see his "father", who is now dying. Erika enters the room of the dying king, but finds that he doesn't have the heart to tell him that he is not the real prince. Before his death, the king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king. When Erika knows the true prince must be found as quickly as possible, Captain arrives behind him, and orders Erika to be crowned king at his orders or he will kill Erika cat. Meanwhile, the true prince hears the bells announcing the death of his beloved father. Realizing that he should be king, the Prince decides to return immediately to the palace. Captain captures the Prince and detains him with Donald, while the coronation begins. The beggar does not want to be king, but sees that behind the curtain Captain is strangling Erika cat. As the prince orders the guard to let them leave, the guard refuses to obey. Erika father disguises himself as an executioner, and after accidentally knocking out the guard, he attempts to figure out which key opens the cell while the other soldiers arrive. When he sees them, valet screams and finds the key for the cell, and runs with the other two to the coronation chamber. While struggling not to be crowned, the prince stops the archbishop, and has the guards arrest Captain, but gets exposed as an impostor. The Prince arrives and fights Captain as many other soldiers are defeated by Erika father's clumsiness and valet's cowardice. Finally, the Prince cuts Captain's trousers loose, revealing Captain's ruffled underpants. Captain attempts to escape from a large chandelier that has fallen and entangled some soldiers, but has been tripped up by Erika and the Prince, and falls down to the ground. With his trousers down and his ruffled underwear fully displayed, Captain becomes entangled with the soldiers in the fallen chandelier and falls out of a window to his unknown fate. Erika and the Prince then cheer because of their successful collaboration in defeating Captain. The archbishop is confused and does not know who to crown, until Erika cat recognizes the beggar. The real Prince is crowned King of England, and with Erika and Erika father at his side, rules for many years with justice and compassion for all. Cast * Kevin Kline - The King, Narrator (The Prince and the Pauper) * Michael Peña - Narrator (The Little Good Mouse) * Josh Gad - J. Mini Mouse * Lily James - J. Manna Mouse * Wayne Knight - J. Sam Mouse * Charlie Adler - J. Timmy Mouse * Paul Shaffer - Jear Cat * Derek Jacobi - King Jean * Helena Bonham Carter - Queen Flora * Cate Blanchett - Lady Diana * Stellan Skarsgård - Mr. Rat * Jemaine Clement - Bat 01 and Duke of Clauque * James Woods - Bat 02 * Elle Fanning - Erika * Santino Fontana - Prince Edward * Navid Negahban - Teacher * Tom Hulce - Erika father * Alan Tudyk - Valet * Luke Evans - Captain of the guards * Paul Kandel - Archbishop * Frank Welker - Erika cat, Guards 01, Wagon Driver, Captain's Horse, Peasant 01 and Man in Street * James Cromwell - Guards 02 and Peasant 02 * Alex Macqueen - Guards 03 * Tyree Brown - Kid 01 * Livvy Stubenrauch - Kid 02 Directing animators Supervising animators for the film included Mark Henn (J. Manna Mouse), Andreas Deja (J. Sam Mouse), Bruce W. Smith (J. Timmy Mouse), Randy Haycock (King Jean, Queen Flora, Lady Diana and Duke of Clauque), Eric Goldberg (J. Mini Mouse) and Dale Baer (Jear Cat, Mr. Rat and Bat) Similar to The Princess and the Frog and Winnie the Pooh, the film also uses Toon Boom Animation's Harmony software and Supervising animators for the film included Oskar Urretabizkaia (Prince Edward), Eamonn Butler (Erika), Jason Ryan (Captain of the guards and Guards), David Kuhn (Erika cat and Archbishop), Steve Hunter (Erika father and Kid), Neil Richmond (Valet, Teacher, Wagon Driver, Captain's Horse, Peasant and Man in Street) Similar to Fantasia 2000, the film also uses Pixar Animation's Harmony software Credits Note: All segments The Little Good Mouse *'Director:' Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg *'Writer:' Eric Goldberg *'Animator:' Eric Goldberg *'Art direction:' Susan McKinsey Goldberg *'Narrator:' Michael Peña *'Starring:' Josh Gad, Lily James, Wayne Knight, Charlie Adler, Paul Shaffer, Derek Jacob, Helena Bonham Carter, Cate Blanchett, Stellan Skarsgård, Jemaine Clement and James Woods *'Design consultant:' Al Hirschfeld *Based on the story "The Little Good Mouse" by Madame d'Aulnoy The Prince and the Pauper *'Director:' Mike Gabriel and Hendel Butoy *'Story development:' James Capobianco and Ron Meurin *'Art direction:' Michael Humphries *'Narrator:' Kevin Kline *'Starring:' Elle Fanning, Santino Fontana, Navid Negahban, Tom Hulce, Alan Tudyk, Luke Evans, Paul Kandel, Frank Welker, James Cromwell, and Alex Macqueen *Based on the story "The Prince and the Pauper" by Mark Twain Category:Films directed by Mike Gabriel Category:Films directed by Eric Goldberg Category:Films directed by Hendel Butoy Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Films produced by Dorothy McKim Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios flim Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Films based on works by Madame d'Aulnoy Category:Films based on The Little Good Mouse Category:Films based on works by Mark Twain Category:Films based on The Prince and the Pauper Category:Films set in 1698 Category:Films set in 1881 Category:2019 films Category:English-language films